


Let Me Help You

by Lordcecelia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordcecelia/pseuds/Lordcecelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rachel had cheated on Mike while he was in prison? What if she had gotten pregnant? How will Mike rebuild? Is there anything that Harvey Specter wouldn't do for Mike Ross? (Essentially the story the way I would have written it) [Definitely a Marvey story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> A different end, a different start.

Mike Ross buttoned the bottom button on his shirt, pulled on his jacket and breathed a sigh of relief. He was free. The prison gate opened and out he walked.  
He smiled, there was Harvey- but he wasn’t surprised, Harvey was always there. However, his smiled dropped a little when he realized Harvey was alone- no Rachel in sight.

He walked over to Harvey and was surprised to be pulled into a hug- if you would have told Mike Ross one year ago that Harvey Specter would initiate not one, but two hugs with him he would have laughed in your face.

“If you don’t start to at least make the effort to hug me back I’ll be really insulted.” Harvey said jarring Mike out of his reverie, he quickly put his arms around Harvey and sunk his head into the crook or Harvey’s neck- because this was the first real set of interaction Mike’s had in a long time and he’s missed this. He breathed in deep, and he felt at home, all those hours spent glued to Harvey’s side, he missed it so much he _ached_.

“Easy there Rookie or you’ll inhale me.”  
“Can’t you just let a nice moment be.” Mike chuckled and eased his way out of Harvey’s embrace. “You look like hell, by the way.”  
“Oh yeah the guy who just got out of jail is telling me I look like hell. Pot, kettle Mike.” But he was smiling, not a single ounce of heat in his words. “Let’s get you home? Or food? Your call.”  
“Is Rachel home? Do you know?”  
“I’m not sure, she told me she was busy today, something she really couldn’t get out of. She wanted to be here Mike.” Truth be told Harvey had no idea where Rachel was, he didn’t know why she wasn’t here, he was angry because she should’ve been here to welcome Mike home too.

“Alright well- um food? You’re buying right?”  
“Obviously, they gave you what? Enough money to catch a bus? I can’t have your first meal give you food poisoning.”  
“Thanks Harvey.”

 

Within an hour they were seated at a nice restaurant at a cozy table in the back. Mike tried to get comfortable but he felt like everyone was just staring at him- like they knew he just got out of jail. He knew deep down that this wasn’t the case, he’s just paranoid. But, he just couldn’t shake the damn feeling that everyone in the goddamn room knew he was a criminal.

“Mike.” Harvey said his name sharply and kicked his shin lightly.  
“Huh?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong- everything’s good for once.”  
“Then why are you fidgeting? Also you haven’t heard a word I’ve said.” Harvey was scrutinizing him, watching him closely for slips in behavior. Mike sighed.  
“It feels- weird.”  
“Weird?”  
“Like everyone knows, I feel like wherever I go everyone knows I’m fresh out of prison.” He whispered.  
“No one knows Mike.”  
“I know- Harvey I know but it’s a feeling I can’t shake.”

Harvey’s face softened as he really took Mike in. The kid’s lost a few pounds, he’s a little on the paler side now, he keeps compulsively running his hand through his, really really short, hair. He looks uncomfortable, shaken, he looks embarrassed and afraid and it makes Harvey’s heart hurt. Prison has hurt his puppy. Before he could get a word out the waitress came placed their meals in front of them- she offered them a sincere smile and departed. Harvey sighed.

“Mike.” This time it wasn’t sharp, it was soft and sad and goddamn it Mike did not need Harvey’s pity.

“Just stop okay- I jus- can we just eat? Please?” Harvey just nodded and for the first time and awkward silence fell over them while they ate.

 

It wasn’t too long after when Harvey dropped Mike off at his apartment.

“You want me to come up with you? You know incase Rachel isn’t home.” Normally Harvey was sure of himself but his question came out- awkward, almost nervous.

“I’ll be fine Harvey, if she’s not there I could use a little while getting readjusted to my bed- I’ll probably catch a nap.”  
“Alright, but if you need me you call me.”  
“Yeah.” Mike just waved him off already getting out of the car.  
“Mike- I’m serious, anything and I’m there, you know that.”

It’s the sincerity that makes him stop and look at Harvey- really looked at him. He seemed tired, the bags under his eyes prominent. His suit was still immaculate as always but if you looked closely you could see that he it didn’t fit him the same, like he’s lost weight or muscle or something. He felt bad knowing he was the cause.

“I know Harvey, and you know if you need me- I’m here.” Just as sincere, Harvey just nodded, eyes shifting quickly away from Mike.

Mike exited the car, spared Harvey a wave and made his way up to his home.

His heart sank, Rachel wasn’t there. He sent her some text messages and hadn’t received a reply yet. He was sad, and honestly a little angry. She should be there, he just got out of prison- she should be here. She wasn’t there when he went in. She wasn’t there when he came out. All he had to do was sit and wait.

It was hours before she walked through the door. _Hours_. She looked so casual walking into the living room and she looked shocked to see him.  
She forgot he was coming out today.  
She forgot about him.

“Mike.” It took her a few seconds to recover- before she was crashing into his arms, he hugged her back but he could feel a difference. It felt less sincere.

“I’ve missed you.” He meant it, he really did, he missed the way she felt in his arms, the way she smelled, he missed her.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. That hurt. He decided to just call it as it was.

“Something’s different.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Something’s different with you.”  
“Mike-“  
“Just tell me what it is, please.” He was so tired.  
“I’ve been seeing someone.” He pulled away from her. It burned, Mike’s never been on fire but he’s sure this is how it felt.  
“Ho-How long?”  
“Not that long- Mike-“  
“You we’re going to marry me. Rachel I wasn’t even in there that long.” His anger was rising.  
“Mike- I’m sorry.”  
“First the Logan thing- now this.” His voice was calm, but his words were meant to sting.  
“Mik-“  
“You couldn’t even be there for me when I came out today Rachel. Where were you?”

The silence that filled the room was the loudest thing that Mike has ever heard. He couldn’t take this, not today, he was tired he wanted to sleep. He wanted to be at peace. He didn’t even notice his feet taking him to the door.

“Mike where are you goi-“

He was out the door before she could finish.

Mike was barely paying attention to where he was going, but he knew exactly where he was going to end up.

Mike knocked on Harvey’s door and waited- it couldn’t have been five seconds before the door swung open. Harvey looked Mike up and down, his face softening when he looked him in the eyes, Mike subconsciously swiped at his eyes, they were wet. He was crying.

“Can I-“  
“Get in here.” He was grateful that something’s never changed. God he hoped Harvey never moved, he really loved this place and could walk here with his eyes closed.

“I’m sorry to barge in so late-” he let out a sad laugh “I guess some things never change.”  
“Change is overrated.” Harvey said as he held out a glass of whiskey Mike didn’t see him pour.  
“She’s seeing someone- someone who isn’t me.” The words tasted more bitter than the whiskey.

 

“We were going to get married- now I can’t help but wonder what if we tied the knot before I went in?”  
“Don’t worry about things you can’t change, Mike.”  
“Why did she do that do me?”

And with that the damn broke, Mike sobbed as he slid down the same pillar he did the last time here was here. That time he was afraid of losing everything. This time- he felt like he lost everything. He didn’t even notice Harvey walk over to him and crouch down beside him.

“It’s going to be okay.”  
“You can’t say that- I’ve lost everything.”  
“Not everything, Mike. I’m still here.” With that Harvey pulled Mike into the most awkward hug either of them have every experienced, and let Mike cry into his over priced henley.

Mike didn’t know if he believed everything would be okay, but it calmed him to know _Harvey was still there_.


	2. Toska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody or something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness.” - V Nabokov

Mike felt like absolute fucking shit. Harvey’s guest bed was too soft, the sheets were too expensive- Mike hated it. He tossed, turned, and resisted the urge to scream into his pillow all night long (he didn’t want to wake Harvey). It was close to seven in the morning, Harvey should be up already for work.

 Then it hits him that he has nowhere to be.

He’s glad- he doesn’t think he can make it out the door without crashing and burning.

 He gets up anyway, swings his legs over the side of the bed- they feel too heavy, like they’re full of lead. He trudges to the bathroom; he wants to vomit- he does. And he keeps vomiting, he’s sure there’s nothing else left inside him, at this point his body is just expelling bitterness and bile. He’s crying- he knows he is. What he doesn’t know is, if it’s from the forcefulness of throwing up or the feelings that have been weighing on his chest. He keeps heaving, and keeps crying, and then there was a hand on back, soft whispers that sounded like his name, the hand is moving in smooth circles.

 

“Mike.” Harvey heard the retching that came from the bathroom- he was going to leave Mike be, but it was going on for almost fifteen minutes. He was worried. The sight of Mike gripping the toilet bowl so tight his knuckles were whiter than the porcelain they were holding on to. The sight of Mike- still in the suit he came out prison with, sobbing- barely able to get a breath out. It broke Harvey’s heart.

 

“M’okay.” It sounds like he’s slurring, drunk on heartbreak maybe. He makes the move to stand but just can’t get his legs to support his weight. He thinks he’s about to smash his head into Harvey’s vanity. But he doesn’t. There are arms tucked under his armpits, holding him up. He wants to shove Harvey away- tell him to stop fucking babying him, but in all honesty he’s so goddamn grateful. He nearly collapses into Harvey completely.

 “I got ya.” Harvey is at a loss. He has no idea what to do right now. He can barely process his own emotions what is he supposed to do right now? He supports Mike. He softly but firmly guides Mike into the standing shower, and turns the water on. Mike’s still in his suit- Harvey is aware of this fact, but he just doesn’t care.

 Mike doesn’t care either. The water is warm and seeps into his clothes quickly, in turn warming him. It feels nice. He sighs and starts undressing, forgetting for a second about Harvey- he’s almost done unbuttoning his shirt when Harvey asks-

 “You gonna be okay here?” He can’t form the words, doesn’t want to tell Harvey that he’s two seconds from becoming completely undone, so he nods. Harvey knows the nod is false, but decides Mike needs a minute to himself. “I’ll loan you some clothes,” is all he says as he exits.

 Mike doesn't know how long he’s in the shower, he doesn't care. Harvey cares, he worries, he knows Mike won't try to drown himself in the shower, but fuck, he cares. It's almost two hours later that he emerges from the bathroom- there's a pair of sweats and Harvard t shirt on the bed waiting for him, any other time he would've laughed at the sentiment. He wordlessly slips into the clothes- ignoring the softness, ignoring the faint scent of Harvey, the man smells expensive it's ridiculous.

 He makes his way out the bedroom, fully expecting to be alone, he's blindsided to see Harvey sitting on a stool in the kitchen in a pair of sleeping pants and a henley, a box of fruit loops in front of him. Harvey doesn't eat fruit loops. Mike eats fruit loops. It's so fucking kind that Mike loses it.

 

He hates that he loses it.

He cried over Rachel.

But now he’s just letting out everything he's ever felt.

 

It's like ever bad emotion he’s ever felt is hitting him at once and Mike can't take it. The death of his parents, the death of Grammy, Harvey telling him he was found innocent, how he felt in prison- god prison, he felt like prison was the final push off the deep end. Rachel was just the icing on top of Mike’s epic demise.

 He doesn't hear Harvey call out to him, he doesn't feel his knees hit the floor- hard, he doesn't feel Harvey’s grasp on his arms- if he did it would've hurt.

 Because Harvey is holding on tight, his knuckles are white from the pressure he's applying to Mike’s upper arms. He doesn't know what to do. He's panicking. He knows his hands will leave a bruise, the thought makes him wince, he loosens his grip but keeps Mike close.

 The kid is shaking, sobs are racking his whole body and Harvey can't fix it. He doesn't know how Mike feels. He pulls him in close but he can't even tell if Mike is aware of his presence, he keeps calling out to him, jostling him every once in a while- he gets no response.

 

Harvey doesn't know how long they stay that way, on the floor, him checking to see if Mike’s responsive ever so often.

It could've been hours.

Then finally.

 

“You don't eat fruit loops.” It's so quiet Harvey barely hears it.

 "I don't.” Harvey loosens his hold on Mike, almost letting go completely, almost.

 “Why do you have them?” Harvey doesn't know where this is going, but honesty is the best policy.

 “You like fruit loops.”

“I do.”

 

They sit on the floor a little while longer after that. Harvey finally moving when he realizes he hasn't showered for the day. He gets up, offers Mike a hand and pulls him up too, wordlessly guiding him toward the stool he was occupying when Mike came in. He gets a bowl, the milk, and fixes Mike a proper bowl of cereal.

 

“Normally I wouldn’t condone this much sugar- for any meal, but consider this the exception.” He nudges Mike's shoulder with his own, Mike gives Harvey a small smile in return, it's weak and doesn't quite reach his eyes but it's _something._

 

Harvey loses himself in the shower, he's never felt this- _unsure._ He’s never been at a loss when it came to human interaction, even with Scotty he was more sure (and that’s saying something). He clenches his fist when he thinks about Mike and the way he looked. The way he fell to the floor- sobbing, it angered Harvey.

 It angered him that Rachel would do this to him. That he had to spend time in prison. It angered him that Mike went down for what they did together. Everyday that Mike spent in prison made Harvey angrier and angrier. And now he was seething with rage because Rachel couldn't wait for him? Who wouldn't wait for Mike? How _fucking heartless-_

 Harvey slammed the water off.

 He could feel the tension in his muscles, he could feel his elevated heart beat, he could barely cover his rage. Harvey felt strongly for Mike, he did, he would do anything to protect him- and the knowledge that Mike was hurting in ways Harvey couldn't fathom was killing him.

 

He quickly got dressed, opting for sweats and a plain t shirt, he was sure they weren't going to make it out of the apartment. He padded out of his bedroom- surprised to see Mike washing his bowl at the kitchen sink.

 

“I have a dishwasher you know.”

“Washing dishes- soothes me.”

“How come?”

“I used to do them with my mom- she would wash I would dry.” There’s somewhat of a wistful sad smile on his face.

 

Mike shut off the water, shaking the remnants of water from the bowl into the sink. Harvey reached over and grabbed the dish towel, and the bowl from Mike.

 “Harvey I got it.”

“It's not fair for you to wash _and_ dry.” He hasn't dried a dish in years but it’s a simple enough task. He finishes and returns the bowl to it's rightful place.

 

“You going to work in sweats and tee? Did hell freeze over at the firm?”

“I'm taking the day- if Jessica has something to say, I'll just blame you and make sure your funeral is taken care of.”

“Gee thanks.” It's sarcastic, he even rolls his eyes.

 

Harvey thinks they're going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own suits, and I'm still beta-less.  
> Feedback is appreciated, kudos make my heart sing.


	3. Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd coming running to you  
> If your arms were wide open  
> That way I know I'm running  
> Towards a warm embrace   
> -Krsytal Adams

“Is Mike staying with you?” Harvey glanced up from his paperwork, masking the surprise he felt, he didn’t even hear Rachel come in. He glanced over to Donna’s desk- she was missing, probably getting coffee, Rachel probably saw her chance and took it. He sighed.

 

“You know the answer, what do you need Rachel?”

“I need to talk to him.”

“He’ll talk to you when he’s ready, I won’t force him.”

“Harvey- I need to tell him something that- that if her heard from somewhere else, it’d break him.”

 

“You’re familiar with that concept, aren’t you?” The question was bitter, it was filled with hate and at any other time Harvey would have regretted it- but this time, this time he didn’t give a fuck. Because she already fucking wrecked him, she doesn’t get to be concerned with breaking him.

 

“You don’t get to talk to me like that, it’s not your place.” She was angry. He was beyond that.

 “Not my place? Not my fucking place? You want to know where Mike is right now? My place. Want to know where he was last night? My place- breaking down in my living room- clinging to me for what you did! So you don’t get to tell me it’s not my place because I have to pick up the fucking pieces that yo-“

 “Harvey, enough.” He didn’t hear Donna come back. He didn’t care.

“Donna I-“ She held up her hand.

“I said enough- Rachel go talk to Mike.” Her voice held no room for argument.

 

Rachel quickly left the room.

 

“What the hell Donna?” He was back to being mad, he was getting used to the emotion.

“What she has to tell him- it’s important Harvey.”

“What is so damn important that she has to see him today? Why couldn’t she tell him yesterday when she was ruining his life?” He just kept on yelling- he didn’t mean too- really, but the idea of Mike being caused more pain pushed his buttons. Donna understood. She smiled sadly at him.

 

“Mike will be okay, Harvey, you know that right?” She always knew just what to say.

“You didn’t see him Donna.” _You didn’t hold him._

“He’s strong- stupid as hell, god that kid is the dumbest little genius, but he’s strong.” Harvey smiled. She wasn’t wrong. He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded at her, she knew when Harvey was done talking so she just explained the rest of his schedule to him and left the room.

 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what Rachel had to tell Mike, but he was confident that Mike would tell him as soon as he came home. Where that confidence came from? He wasn’t too sure, but he didn’t question it.

 When Harvey walked through the door later that day, he was almost convinced Mike had left, that Rachel had came and swept him off his feet and took him back to their apartment. He ignored the way the thought made his chest feel. The lights were off, television was off, there was no sound of running water indicating someone was in the shower. Harvey took off his jacket, putting it on the back of a chair in the living room, he loosened his tie and then- he heard _it_.

 It was a sob, it sounded like it was muffled, probably into a pillow or something, but it was unmistakably a sob. Harvey couldn’t ignore the way that made his chest feel. He was at the door of the guest room before he even noticed his feet were moving. He hesitated at the door- what if Mike wanted privacy? Another sob came through the door- Harvey didn’t hesitate this time.

 Mike is facing away from the door, his body was shaking, he was clutching a pillow, he was crying. Maybe at a different time Harvey would feel awkward sitting down on the edge of Mike’s bed- he reaches out and touches his shoulder, his heart hurts when Mike flinches.

 

“Hey, you okay?” His voice is as soft as his touch. Mike sits up- dislodging Harvey’s hand from his shoulder, he won’t tell Harvey he misses the contact as soon as it’s gone.

 

“I’m alright.” He wipes furiously at his eyes.

“I know I asked but I know you’re not- and I kind of don’t want you to lie to me right now.” He offers up a small smile. “Come on Kid, tell me what happened.”

 

“Rachel came by.” Harvey waits- Mike doesn’t continue. Harvey sighs.

“I know.”

“You know?”

“She asked me if she could.”

“And you told her yes?” Mike’s not mad- just surprised.

“No- I basically told her to fuck off, Donna told her yes.”

“Oh.” _Why’d you tell her to fuck off?_ Is on the tip of his tongue- he decides against it.

“So you gonna tell me what she said?”

“Oh-uh- She- Rach-“ His eyes are welling with tears, his voice is shaking.

“Hey, hey look at me.” He doesn’t continue until Mike meets his eyes. “You can tell me anything, just spit it out.”

 

“Rachel’s pregnant.” The words are rushed but Harvey hears it.

“Is i-“ Mike knows what he’s going to ask, he’s already shaking his head.

“Not mine.” Harvey lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Mike starts to cry again. “You must think I’m pathetic- I can leave if you wan-“

“God, just shut up.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want you gone asshole, and you’re not pathetic- you look like use could use a hug sure, but you’re far from pathetic.” Mike let out a sad breathy laugh at that.

“I could.”

“Could what?”

“Use a hug.” Harvey smiled, he was still shit at emotions and he constantly felt at a loss when it came to Mike’s emotional outburst- but he was good for hugs.

 

“Come here Rookie.”

 

Mike’s surprised to be pulled almost completely onto Harvey. Harvey’s arms go around his waist, His arm’s go around Harvey’s neck and his face is pushed into the crook of Harvey’s neck. They both think this should at least be little awkward, neither complain when they realize it isn’t- at all. It feels completely natural- it feels like home. Mike smells like Harvey’s shampoo- he took a shower not too long ago. Harvey smells like expensive aftershave. They’re both really warm, the material of Harvey’s suit is comfortable against Mike’s cheek, Mike’s thin t shirt bunches in Harvey’s hands.

 

They stay like that for a while, afraid that letting go will make things awkward. When they realize that Harvey will have to get out of his suit eventually- they part. It’s still okay.

 

“Geez Harvey- you keep hugging me, careful or I might think you care.” Harvey knows Mike is trying to lighten the mood, ninety-nine percent of the time he’d play along. This time though, this time he chooses to be sincere.

 

“All you have to do is ask, Mike.” Mike’s grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to College, it's been crazy.


	4. Normalcy doesn't come easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike makes the effort to regain some sense of who he used to be. It causes smiles all around. (This is kind of a filler chapter)

“I miss working with you.”

 Mike has a spoonful of fruit loops about two centimeters from his mouth- his eyes snap up to meet Harvey’s. He’s shocked, sure Harvey had been on the emotional side for the past few days- but always to his benefit, he never really offered up his own feelings.

 “I miss working with you too.”

 He’s not lying, he misses working with Harvey, kicking ass with Harvey, he doesn’t miss the looming fear of being caught hanging over his head though.

 

“Come work with me- as a consultant or something, we’ll work something out. Just come back- “ _home. To me_.  “- to the firm”

 “I can’t Harvey, I just can’t go back there I mean- it’s part of the past.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

 

“Because- I just- I can’t do that.” _To you._ I can’t see Rachel everyday. I can’t see the life I could’ve had. I can’t make you less respectable. Tears are already welling up in Mike’s eyes. He loathes how easily he cries nowadays.

 Harvey softens instantly. If you would’ve told Harvey Specter a few years ago that the site of a grown man crying would break his heart- he would’ve punched you in the face and laughed. Now he crumbles.

 “Hey, hey it’s okay- it was just a suggestion. I can’t force you to come back Mike- and I wouldn’t, if you don’t want to come back then don’t come back. I promise I’ll help you find something- but you got to promise to stop by the office soon, Donna is itching to see you, she’ll kill me if I don’t bring you around.” He tries to end on a light note, he offers Mike a sheepish smile.

 

He smiles back.

 

“Why doesn’t she just come over?”

“She insists it has to be on your own terms- she didn’t want to come over if you weren’t in the mood.”

“Tell her I appreciate that.”

“Tell her yourself.”

 

“How about today? We’re you going in?”

“It was a toss up but since you’re willing to actually go outside, I’m not going to let that opportunity pass so yeah, you sure you’re ready?”

Mike doesn’t want to tell Harvey that he’s unsure, he’s a little scared, going to the firm raises the chance of running into Rachel, he doesn’t want to pass by his old office, he doesn’t want him to know how unsure he is. So he takes a spoonful of soggy fruit loops into his mouth.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

She’s squeezing the breath out of him- but it’s okay. He’s sure that his face is covered in her lipstick prints- but then again, she’s Donna so maybe not. He feels oddly grounded in her arms- despite the numbing of his abdomen.

 

“Donna don’t break him.”

“Shut up, I missed him.”

“I missed you too Donna.”

“I’m offended- you barely returned my hug when I saw you.”

“You actually hugged him?”

“He hugs me a lot- I think he cares about me.”

 

Mike’s missed this, it calms him to know their dynamic hasn’t changed. Donna finally lets go of him and takes some time to really look at his face.

 

“If you write down the names of everyone who treated you poorly in prison- I’ll have them taken care of.” She whispered before she kissed his cheek and set off to complete whatever task she needed to do- promising him lunch.

 

“That woman still terrifies me, in the best way possible.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that; it magnifies her powers.” Mike laughs, it’s real this time.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time rolls around and Mike is actually having a pretty good time. He’s sitting on the couch, with Donna to his right, Harvey in his chair to the left. They’re laughing about something- Mike doesn’t know what it is but he knows his laugh is genuine.

 

“So I get you guys, but why did Benjamin stay?”

“He actually liked you.”

 

He smiles at that, he actually liked Benjamin too.

 

* * *

 

When they walked through the doors of the apartment hours later, bags of Thai in hand, they’re both smiling. It’s the best either of them have felt in a really long time. When they’re dishing out food in the kitchen Mike bumps Harvey’s shoulder with his own.

 

“I can’t work there anymore, but I don’t mind spending time there with you, or Donna. Today was good.”

“It was good, any thoughts as to what you want to do?”

“I was considering maybe doing back to school.” He mumbled the last bit but Harvey heard him.

“That’s a great idea.”

“Few problems though.”

“Such as?”

“I can’t really put ‘Fake Lawyer’ on my resume.”

“We’ll figure something out- you’ll have a ton of recommendations.”

 

Mike smiles, because Harvey always has an answer, because Harvey is always there for him. He gives Harvey the last dumpling as thanks, even pairs it with a sincere smile.

He hopes Harvey gets the message.

Harvey does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is bittersweet, I love learning but I sleep a total of 10-15 hours a week.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. I don't own suits or any of the lovely characters. Drop a comment (constructive criticism or compliments- I accept both happily) or a kudos. Thanks for taking time to read!


End file.
